in beats
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Remake; — Satu hari di mana Naruto datang terlambat.


Handphone lipat itu berdering, menarik perhatian Sasuke dari kesepuluh kalinya berusaha mengikat dasi dengan benar. Dengan jari yang sedikit merah setelah bergesekan dengan serat kain terus menerus, ia meraih handphone yang berdengung itu dan membuka.

_Jangan khawatir, kau pasti terlihat tampan~_

Genggaman Sasuke dalam skala tenaga meroket akan iritasi yang menggerus egonya, oleh pesan singkat penuh arti itu. Ia pun mencekik handphonenya hingga mulai retak, bila saja Kakashi yang berada di ujung sofa tidak memperingatkan Sasuke dengan nada prihatin.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan melemparkan benda metalik oranye itu kembali ke atas sofa dan bergegas dengan dasinya. Ia terlihat ridiculous, dari detik ke detik, dengan stelan yang walaupun pas, namun tidak sesuai dengan warna matanya. Bukankah ia lebih baik terlihat dalam hitam? (Nah, itu kata Naruto.) Sakura lebih menyukai abu-abu.

"Pengantin akan tiba dua puluh menit lagi," Kakashi berkata, tanpa menoleh dari bukunya namun menghitung menit. Syal hitam yang menutup wajahnya tak bergeming di balik latar belakang dinding putih yang memerangkap mereka berdua dalam ruang ganti pengantin pria. Sasuke kini sibuk dengan bunga yang harus ia letakkan di sakunya, dan arloji kulit tua apa yang ditinggalkan dari sisa-sisa Uchiha. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dibetulkan. Rasanya aneh, mencium bau kemenyan dan bunga di udara, bouquet yang menghiasi setiap bingkai jendela dan putih, pink di mana-mana. Dan abu-abu. Perpaduan warna yang subjektif, namun demi cinta, Sasuke kali ini mengalah.

Mungkin saja, bila Naruto ada di sini, ia dapat memilih palet yang lebih redup, lebih memantulkan seleranya. Naruto juga lebih baik dan blak-blakan dalam bernegosiasi, dengan darah Prancis yang tidak pernah _artless_ mengalir dan mengalir-

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, kau harus terlihat lebih bahagia di hari pernikahanmu." Kakashi kini sudah berdiri, dan matanya yang satu itu menyipit seperti bulan sabit, berusaha mendorongnya agar segera pergi ke pintu. "Lihat sisi positifnya. Perkawinanmu tidak mungkin terhambat dalam masalah security!"

Sasuke menurunkan alisnya, mengancing pergelangan tangannya dengan terus miss. "Tentu, karena aku mengundang sepleton anggota federal bureau," ia hampir menghela nafas dan menolak untuk didorong Kakashi lebih jauh dan berjalan di atas pantovelnya, mandiri.

Menunggu Kakashi menutup pintu, ia termenung di koridor ruangan serba guna gereja itu yang menggelap walaupun matahari musim semi menerebos di antara awan-awan. "Kau tahu di mana dia?"

Kakashi harus mendongak dari bacaannya untuk membaca pertanyaan itu dan bahkan berdehem, untuk menekan kebohongan ringan yang sudah ingin menyemburat otomatis dari mulutnya, sebelum menjawab. "Dia baru pulang dari Paris pagi ini."

Sebelum Sasuke, pikiran di awang-awang mulai melontarkan pertanyaan, Kakashi menambahkan. "Kupikir, dia pasti datang walaupun terlambat."

Dan aku hampir membuatnya my best man, Sasuke menghela keputusannya sendiri yang - awalnya memang kedengaran konyol, namun apa boleh buat? Naruto menolak tawaran itu mentah, karena ia sendiri tidak yakin akan bisa pulang tepat waktu untuk hari pernikahan mereka, dengan desas-desus perang mulai berkecamuk di antara jutaan manusia yang menjadi tanggungannya. Naruto kini terus bolak-balik terbang ke luar negeri. Sasuke, waktu itu, hanya melemparkan pandangan yang mungkin bisa diartikan bahwa ia prihatin akan tirusnya pipi pekerja keras itu, walaupun bibirnya mengatup menjadi garis tipis oleh rasa kecewa. Naruto pun melarikan diri lagi.

* * *

Keriat pintu oak tua yang menyegel gereja itu terbuka perlahan, seperti waktu mengulang kembali dirinya dan memberi celah bagi Sasuke untuk mengingat, apa saja yang telah terlewati. Dulu, konstruksi kubah maupun altar tempatnya berdiri kini adalah arena bermain yang tak bisa ia sentuh, untuk dia adalah anggota klan yang patuh dan diam, sementara di tengah keheningan orang dewasa yang membisikkan doa dan keringat yang membumbung ke langit-langit seperti adegan yang mistik Sasuke merasa terus dan terus kesepian, walaupun di tengah-tengah orang banyak.

Namun jendela-jendela itu kini dibuka, membiarkan kelopak sakura yang gugur dimainkan oleh angin berhembus ke dalam, menarikan tarian musim semi dan cahaya matahari pertama. Sosok Sakura, dalam balutan gaunnya yang sederhana dan putih tampak mempesona walaupun ia masih jauh. Ayahnya keriput oleh usia mengantarkan putrinya itu yang tertawa dalam sunyi ke haribaan altar yang akan mengikat janji mereka berdua untuk kini dan selamanya.

(dan mungkin memang untuk selamanya), karena ada suara kecil di balik kepala Sasuke yang memaksanya terus termangu, menunduk dan pikirannya jauh ke angkasa dan ke tahun-tahun yang akan datang. Ia membayangkan dirinya dalam rumah kecil di tepi pantai, angin dingin maupun musim panas menerpa temboknya hingga menjelang senja sementara Sakura mungkin akan paling banyak menghabiskan waktu sendiri, jauh dari Sasuke yang akan terus bekerja keras dari musim ke musim.

Ada potongan yang hilang dari gambar sepi itu, pikir Sasuke, dan bibirnya berucap, ikrar yang di luar kepalanya terbayang dengan sedikit hampa dan senyum yang diplasterkan. Ia telah melihat ke sekitar dan meyakinkan dirinya mungkin ia tidak akan marah, untuk sahabatnya sendiri tidak muncul di tengah kerumunan gaun musim semi dan stelan formal hitam rekan-rekannya yang tersenyum penuh makna. Ia memerlukan, sesuatu. Seperti gereja ini memerlukan mentari untuk terus menghangatkannya setelah musim dingin yang kelabu; Sasuke merindukan seseorang yang mungkin akan memecah sakralnya sakramen ini dan tertawa lebar di tengah-tengah keheningan yang menyesakkan, ketika ia- ketika Sasuke-

Meletakkan bibirnya pada Sakura dan jantungnya berdetak, lambat, seperti setiap hempasan sayap kupu-kupu, nyawanya padam.

* * *

Gelas wine berdenting di udara, dan dari balik meja resepsi yang memanjang, Sakura menyapa semua tamunya sementara Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya sedikit, dan mencengkram salamnya kepada Kiba yang duluan meremas tangannya dalam-dalam. "Selamat, Uchiha. Kau mengambil yang terbaik duluan," katanya meringis dalam senyum yang terlalu lebar, nyaris mengejek, dan Sasuke berusaha tidak menimbulkan urat di senyumannya sendiri yang sempurna dan hampir rendah hati. Ada banyak tawa bercengkrama di udara, ringan dan tinggi seperti kedua burung merpati yang telah dilepaskan dari tali yang mengikat mereka dan sangkar berhias pita pink itu. Sasuke sedikit merindukan mereka.

Kemudian ada "Ooh!" Nyaring dari yang kini Nyonya Uchiha, dan ketika Sasuke menoleh, sesuatu yang tengah diremas-remas dalam dadanya menyeruak seperti bunga yang kembali mekar. Apa boleh buat? Tamu sesungguhnya yang telah ia tunggu kini datang, akhirnya datang. Naruto menutup mata Sakura dari belakang dengan senyuman jahil, untuk kemudian mendapat cubitan dan ciuman persahabatan di masing-masing pipi setelah ia melepaskan Sakura dan menghadiahinya dengan sebuket mawar putih yang masih kuncup, bersih. Pria flamboyan itu mengenakan hitam, dengan dasi yang cocok dengan warna matanya - safir, langit langit dan langit- dan kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke yang memperhatikannya, melambai.

"Sasuke! Maaf aku terlambat. Masalah dengan, mobilku. Tadi." Senyuman lebar itu memenangkan pengampunan Sasuke yang hanya dapat menyodorkan gelas wine yang belum ia sentuh ke tangan yang seharusnya menjadi best-mannya hari itu. Naruto menyeruput anggurnya dengan gembira, walaupun bila saja Sasuke tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam kata-kata yang ingin dikatakannya, ia tidak akan melewatkan senyum yang merenggang dan tidak menyentuh mata Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa; asal kau hadir."

Angin bertiup di antara mereka, menyamarkan wajah Naruto dan matanya yang melembut seketika di balik guguran bunga yang tebal, tawa dan euforia semua orang yang riuh redam. Sasuke memincingkan matanya, ketika momen ajaib itu berlalu dan ia hanya bertemu dengan wajah supel Naruto yang mengangkat gelasnya tinggi.

"Untuk pengantin baru!" Serunya, tertawa dan mengundang senyum orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Musik mengalun akan waltz ringan, dan Sasuke merasakan jemari rapuh di lengannya, dan ia menoleh untuk menemukan senyum Sakura di sana, mengajaknya berdansa dalam silabel "Please?" tanpa suara. Naruto tertawa kecil akan hal ini, dan Sasuke menoleh padanya, seolah mencari-cari apabila ada sesuatu yang salah di senyumnya. Naruto hanya dengan jenaka menyuruhnya cepat-cepat mengajak pengantin itu berdansa pertama, sebelum diambil lagi. Kemudian Naruto berbalik, menghampiri rekan-rekan lainnya dengan ekonomi dalam gerakannya membuat Sasuke sedikit iri sementara ia kini, dibelenggu cincin yang terasa berat di jari manisnya, menyambut senyuman bahagia Sakura di bawah matahari yang terang benderang.

Di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang terpotong sangat pendek, pantovel Sasuke basah oleh embun sementara ia melangkah dengan metodis di atasnya, tidak terenyuh dengan irama.

Desah lega Sakura dalam dekapannya terdengar jelas di antara riuhnya para tamu, dan Sasuke hanya menatap, menatap, dengan bola mata yang gelap seperti malam, mengapa ia merindukan sepasang mata biru di sana.

* * *

a/n: ini adalah remake dari fanfic saya dari tahun 2010, _twilight waltz_ (which you really shouldn't check out because it was horrible, _horrible!_) remake untuk menandai sesuatu yang signifikan.


End file.
